prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CMLL Super Viernes (February 5, 2010)
Up until the February 5, 2010, Super Viernes show Místico's allegiance was undetermined, was he a Rudo (villain) or was he a Tecnico ("Fan Favorite")? During the main event the answer was that Místico was clearly a Rudo, at least in Arena México (In other arenas Místico continued to team with and get along with other CMLL tecnicos). Místico came out wearing the same outfit as the previous week, incorporating darker colors and horns on his mask and displayed the same rudo attitude as the previous week as he attacked Volador, Jr. right away and began tearing at his mask. During the first fall of the match Místico ripped up Volador, Jr.'s mask to such an extend that Volador, Jr. accepted a replacement mask from a fan in the crowd, then that mask was ripped up as well drawing a disqualification for Místico, since intentional unmasking of an opponent is against the rules in Lucha libre. During the break between the first and second fall a replacement mask was brought out for Volador, Jr. so that he could continue to wrestle. In the second fall Místico's underhanded tactics continued, he diverted the referees attention for a moment, then pulled his own mask off and threw it to Volador, Jr. When the referee saw Volador, Jr. holding Místico's mask he disqualified Volador, Jr. mistakenly thinking that it was an intentional unmasking. In the third and deciding fall Místico tried to apply his signature move La Mística but Volador, Jr. countered the move, then applied La Mística on Místico instead, forcing Místico to submit. After the match it was announced that because of his victory Volador, Jr. would wrestle Místico for Místico's Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship on the February 12 Super Viernes show. La Máscara and Negro Casas were clearly the crowd favorites in the finals of the Pareja Incredibles Nacional tournament as they represented Mexico City in the tournament. La Máscara and Casas faced Atlantis and Máscara Dorada, representing Guadalajara, Jalisco. Unlike the preliminary rounds matches that were only one fall matches the finals featured the traditional Mexican best two out of three falls. La Máscara and Casas won the first fall when Casas defeated Atlantis after 08:07. Atlantis forced Negro Casas to submit and Máscara Dorada forced La Máscara to submit to claim the second fall after 3 minutes and 32 seconds of wrestling. The final fall went 12:30, taking the entire match to the 24:09 mark and saw Atlantis force Negro Casas to submit, followed by La Máscara being counted out as he was outside the ring for more than 20 seconds giving Atlantis and Máscara Dorada the victory and the trophy for the Parejas Incredibles Nacional tournament. The tournament was deemed a success by several magazines and websites as it managed to change up the status quo of CMLL. The Lightning match saw El Hijo del Fantasma defeated Rey Bucanero when Bucanero intentionally unmasked Hijo del Fantasma in front of the referee. Following the match Bucanero issued a challenge to Hijo del Fantasma to defend the CMLL World Middleweight Championship against him, but nothing ever came of the challenge as Hijo del Fantasma lost the title to Negro Casas a few days later. On February 6, 2010, SuperLuchas magazine reported that the Arena México attendance for that weeks Super Viernes show was over 10,000 people, over 65% of capacity and that this was the highest crowd for a CMLL show since their 76th Anniversary Show in September. The rise in attendance was attributed to the Místico/Volador, Jr. storyline and the finals of the Pareja Incredibles Nacional" tournament. Results ; *Leono and Tony Rivera defeated Durango Kid and Inquisidor 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Tag team match (12:10) *Las Zorras (Hiroka, Princesa Blanca and Princesa Sujei) defeated Estrella Magica, Lluvia and Marcela 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-woman tag team match (12:48) *El Hijo del Fantasma defeated Rey Bucanero by disqualification in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time-limit match) (6:59) *Blue Panther, Héctor Garza and Shocker defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Mephisto and El Terrible) in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:43) *Atlantis and Mascara Dorada defeated La Máscara and Negro Casas in a Tag team match – Nacional Parejas Increibles tournament final match (24:09) *Volador, Jr. defeated Místico 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls match (20:57) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre events Category:2010 events